1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), and particularly to an LCD assembly with a rotatable LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
Displays are used in many kinds of electronic devices, such as personal computers, servers, or notebooks. Most can only be rotated to adjust visual angle along a single axis. This limits the ability of the display to meet user requirements.